


When They Reunite

by deerveng



Series: Natatious Series [4]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: And a Husband, F/M, Fanon, Will add more tags when needed, dictatious is a dad, takes place before 3below and after trollhunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/pseuds/deerveng
Summary: What happens after Ruby, Dictatious, Jess and everyone travel to New Jersey? How would Ruby and Dictatious handle their new life? And will Jess settle down after her Gumm-Gumm life is over? Last part of the Natatious series. Rated T for language
Relationships: Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal/Original Character(s)
Series: Natatious Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870087
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Today is going to be an uneventful day. At least Milo thought. He strolled around the marketplace, looking for new ink so he can continue his writing. His idiotic brother spill his ink and now he must buy more. However something caught his six red eyes. A large crowd gathered around the entrance of the village. 

His curiosity got the best of him. The orange troll walked up to the crowd and tried to see past the large trolls blocking his view. He sighs, giving up. He reach his hand to a troll and tap on the large troll’s arm. The troll turns and looks down at Milo. He frowns at him. 

“Excuse me, what is going on? Why is there a large crowd gathering around?”

“If you must know, whore, there are refugees coming to move in. New customers for you slut.” The troll laughs. 

Milo only rolled his eyes. His reputation isn’t the best one in this area. “Yeah thanks.” 

Milo was about to turn and walk away when he bumped into a red troll about his height. 

“Sup bro?” 

“Hugo…” Milo groaned. “Aren’t you supposed to be looking for work?” 

“Well I was until the bar called me!” Hugo laughs and pat his triplet brother on the back hard. 

“You are so useless, you know that?” 

“Better than fucking around with strangers Milo!” 

Milo let out a small growl. 

“The fuck is going on here?” Hugo asks. 

“Just some trolls who’s village got attacked and they are living here now.” 

Hugo hums and nods. “Wanna check it out?” 

“No.” 

“Well too fucking bad!” Hugo grabs Milo’s arm and pulls him into the crowd. 

“Hugo! I have better things to do!” 

“Having random sex isn’t better things to do Milo!” 

“No, I still need to buy the ink from the market because SOMEONE spilled my ink this morning!” 

“Still pissed about that? It was an accident!” 

“You’re an accident Hugo.” 

“Fuck you Milo.” 

They finally went through the crowd and saw the village leader talking too…”

“Uncle Blinky?!” Milo and Hugo said at the same time. 

Hugo was about to rush over to him but Milo grabbed him to stop him. 

“He looks busy, let’s wait until he's done.” 

“Milo! If Uncle Blinky is here, what about mom?” 

“I know Hugo, that thought crossed my mind too. I worry about mother as well. However we shouldn’t interrupt them. After his done we will ask about mother.”

The five eye troll sigh and nod. They watch his uncle talk to the village leader. The leader pat Blinky’s shoulder and give him a nod before walking past him. 

“Yo! Uncle Blinky!” Hugo shouted. 

“Hugo!” Milo cringe. 

Blinky turns to his nephews and he looks surprised. “Hugo? Milo?” He puts his staff down and rushes to them. “Boys!” 

The brothers smile at him and the three of them hug. 

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen you! I’m surprised you are here!” Blinky said happily.

“Yeah well...what are you doing here?” Hugo asks. 

Blinky frown and pull away from them. “It’s a long story, but Trollmarket was attacked by Gunmar.” 

“Woa woa woa! Gunmar escape the Darklands? Fuck! How?!”

“I see you still have filthy vocabulary Hugo. But yes, Gunmar the Black did escape the Darklands and brought the Eternal Night to Arcadia. It's a long story how he got out. However, our Trollhunter did defeat him and we stopped the Eternal Night.” He explained. 

“What about mother?” Milo asked. 

Blink put both his hands on Milo and Hugo’s shoulder. “You’re mother is fine. She is with us, including your sister.” 

Milo and Hugo look shocked. 

“Wait? Our Gumm-Gumm sister Jess is with you?” Hugo asks. 

“Well, ex Gumm-Gumm now. However, there is something you should know. But it’s best if your mother tells you.” 

Milo nods. “Why don’t you, mother, and Jess come over to my cave? We will talk and catch up.”

“Okay, we will meet you at your cave and we will discuss family matters.”

Milo and Hugo nod in agreement and Milo gives Blinky directions to his cave. Soon Blinky’s attention is needed somewhere else. They said their goodbyes and Blinky left. 

\------

Hugo and Milo walk back to the cave quietly. 

“Fuck...mom, Uncle Blinky and Jess.” 

“I know. I’m just as shocked as you. But at least everyone is okay.”

“Bro, should we forgive Jess?” 

Milo stops in his tracks to think. Hugo pauses and turns to him.

“Milo?” 

“I mean, she’s not a Gumm-Gumm anymore.” 

“Didn’t she try to kill you before?” 

“Yes. And I must admit, I am a bit scared to see her again.” 

Hugo walks to Milo and pat his shoulder. “Ma, Uncle Blinky and I will be there. So you won’t have to deal with her alone.” 

He looks at his brother. “Do you forgive her?” 

Hugo let out a sigh. “I-I don’t know. She did abandon our family and became a Gumm-Gumm.” 

“Well, we did leave mother and stop contacting her. Even Sasha is guilty of this.” 

“Yeah, I know. And I feel bad.” 

Milo nods in agreement. “Me too. Let’s just go home and get everything ready.” 

Hugo removed his hand off Milo’s shoulder. “Yeah.” 

They both walk together back to their care quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Milo quietly picks up the books near his desk and walks up to the nearest bookshelf to put the books away. As he puts the books on the shelf, he glances at Hugo while he was busy dusting everything. Hugo was humming to himself as he clean. 

How can he be so calm? They haven’t seen their mother and Jess for a few centuries. Milo feels bad just leaving his mother. He was younger and wanted to start over. He wanted to be his own troll and be independent. He wants to see the world outside of Trollmarket. He wanted to focus on his dream of becoming a writer just like his father. But did he have to leave his mother? He feels like a shitty son for doing that to his mother. 

He put the last book away and let out a sad sigh. 

“Hello boys.” Blinky announced. 

Hugo and Milo turn to their stairway and watch Blinky walking down the steps, followed by their mother, their sister and...a blind troll?” 

“Mom!” Milo smile nervously at her. 

Ruby smiles and put her arms out, her right arm now replaced with a golden metal arm. “Hello my sons. I miss you both so much.”

Hugo and Milo rush into Ruby's arms.

“Mom…” Milo mumble. 

“Hey, mom. It’s good to see you.” Hugo smiles. 

“It’s good to see you two too.” She responds as she hugs them. 

“What is going on?” The blind troll asks. 

“Heart warming occasion.” Jess replied to him. 

Hugo and Milo pull away and turn their attention to Jess and the mysterious blind troll. 

“Jess...uh….your not going to stab me are you?” Milo asked. 

Jess let out a scoff. “It’s nice to see you too brother.” 

The blind troll’s expression changes. “Which one are you talking too Jess?” 

“Ma? Is this ya new boyfriend?” Hugo asks before Jess said anything. 

Ruby hesitates. “Well actually…” 

“I’m not calling him dad!” Hugo responded with a chuckle. 

There was an awkward silence between Blinky, Ruby, the blind troll and Jess. 

“What?! I’m kidding! I’m glad ya moved on from dad’s death! It’s been what? A fucking long time!” 

“Uh, Hugo…” Blinky clears his throat. “That troll...is well..you’re biological father.” 

There was a long pause. Milo and Hugo stare at the blind troll. 

“That’s-that’s impossible! Dad died!” Hugo pointed out. 

“Actually, I was trapped in the Darklands all this time.” 

Hugo’s five eyes soften and slowly walk up to Dictatious. He stands close to Dictatious to examine him. Dictatious foggy eyes stare back. 

“A-are you Hugo?” 

Hugo doesn’t respond immediately, he lifts his arm and touches the scar on Dictatious cheek. “Yeah, it’s me. Hugo. You-you really are my dad?” 

His foggy eyes begin to tear up. “Y-yes. My son.” 

Hugo pulls Dictatious in a hug and tears flow down his eyes as he hugs his dad. 

“It-it’s you. It’s really you…” 

Dictatious wraps his arms around Hugo. “Yes, I’m back. And I missed you.” 

Hugo hugs him tight as he cries. “Dad….fuck…it's really you....” He sniffs as they hug. 

Milo watches the whole thing. He should feel happy having his father and the troll is inspired to be standing in the same room as him. Instead, he feels embarrassed and shameful. Milo backs away towards the stairway. 

“Milo? Where are you going?” Blinky asks. 

“No...I can’t do this!” Milo turns and runs up the stairs. 

“Milo! Come back!” Blinky calls up the stairs. When they heard the door close, Blinky let out a sigh and turn to Ruby. “It must be difficult for him. A lot has happened today.” 

“Should I go talk to him?” Ruby asks. 

“You stay here, I’ll go talk to him.” Blinky said. 

“Okay. Thank you Blinky.” 

Blinky found Milo sitting outside his cave. He notices his hands are covering his face. 

“Milo? Are you alright?” He walks over to Milo and sits next to him. “Milo?” 

“This is a dream, is it?” 

“No, your father is really here.” He pats Milo’s arm. “Why are you so upset about meeting your father? As a little whelp you always wanted to be like him.” 

Milo removes his hands and his wet eyes look at Blinky. “I know. I know. But I’m not like him. I’m not a famous writer like him, I just mate around. He's going to be disappointed in me.”

“Disappointed? Milo! He hasn’t even spoken to you! I know you want to follow in your father’s footsteps. But you should always go your own path. And no matter what path you take, your father will love you.” 

Milo sniffed and wiped the tears from his cheek. “The path I chose led me to trouble.”

“We have all made that journey. The best thing we need to do is learn from our mistakes and trouble and grow from it. You are a bright young troll. You will learn and grow Milo.” 

Milo stares at Blinky and smiles a little. Blinky smiles back and pat his back. “Now come, your father wants to meet you.”

As they walk down stairs they can hear talking. 

“YOU WERE MARRIED?! AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” Ruby raise her voice, surprised what Hugo told her. 

“Yeah I got married. But it didn't last long. So got kicked out of the village by the time my second child is born." 

“Wait, I’m a grandmother too?!”

“It seems like I missed a lot while I was in the Darklands.” Dictatious comment to Jess. 

“You’ve missed a few things, yes.” Jess responded back. 

Milo walked up to Jess and Dictatious. “Uh...dad.” 

Dictatious ears twitch and turn to Milo. “Milo? Is that you?” 

Hugo and Ruby pause and watch Milo and Dictatious. 

“Yes, it’s me father. I-”

Before he spoke more, Dictatious pulled Milo into his arms for a hug. “Milo, my son. I miss you so much.” 

His eyes water again and his four arms wrap around his father. “I-I always wanted to meet you father. I’ve read all your books. You had always been my hero. I wanted to be just like you since I learned to read. And now. I get to meet you.”

Dictatious holds him tight. “I love you Milo.” 

“I-I love you too dad.” Milo cries. 

Ruby smiles at their interaction but then remembers someone. “Hugo, where is Sasha?” 

“Sasha? Last time we heard she was in a village in Scotland.” 

“We need to tell her that your father is alive." 

“I’ll go get her for you. You, dad and Jess should settle in.” Hugo offer. 

“Thank you.” Ruby smiled. “But when you come back you need to tell me about my grandkids.” 

Hugo chuckles a little bit. “Of course ma.”


	3. Chapter 3

Milo and Hugo stepped out of the Gyre and walked down the hallway. 

“This should be it.” Milo said looking at the paper. 

“Let’s hope Sasha is here.” Hugo comments as they walk to the end of the hallway. When they reach the end of the hallway, they step in a small village. The large trolls stare at the strange trolls and whispers to themselves. 

“What ya lookin at?” Hugo warned. 

The trolls went on their way, avoiding eye connected with the two trolls. 

“Way to go Hugo, we could have asked them about Sasha!” Milo whispered. 

“Well sorry! They were being fuckin rude!” 

Milo rolled his eyes. “Let’s just look for someone who might know where Sasha is.” 

The brothers walk around the village and ask around, but trolls were avoiding the brothers. 

“Well these people are friendly.” Milo comments sarcastically. 

“Hey look! A pub!” 

“Hugo this is not the time to-“

But Hugo rushed to the pub. Milo let out a sigh and followed him in. The pub was full of loud noises and music coming from the band that was playing. Milo sees Hugo at the bar, ordering a drink. He march up to Hugo.

“Hey bro, wanna drink?” 

“Hello! We are looking for Sasha Galadrigal! Not drink!” 

“Did ya say Sasha Galadrigal?” 

The brothers turn to the large, male troll next to them. 

“You know where Sasha is?” Milo asked. 

“Yea. She's a tough one. Heard she defeated some Gumm-Gumm rebels a few centuries back. She's a hero.” 

“No way…” Hugo mumble. 

“Excuse us, do you know where she is? We are her brothers and we need to see her.” 

“They say she lives at the edge of the village, lookin out for intruders and protecting us.”

“Thank you! Hugo lets go!” 

“But my drink!” 

Milo grabs Hugo’s arm and drags him out of the pub. 

They went to the edge of the village and saw a cave on a hill. The candles in the cave’s window are light. 

“She must be home.” Milo said. 

“She better be! Or else that was a waste of-“ Hugo step in a trap and a rope wrap around his ankle. He is pulled up in the air. 

“FFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!!” 

Milo looked up to see Hugo was hanging above a dead tree branch. “Are you okay?!”

“DOES IT LOOK LIKE I’M FUCKING OKAY! GET ME DOWN!!!” 

Milo notices the bell on the branch making noises when Hugo moves. He looks around to see if anyone is near. 

“MILO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!”

“SHUT UP HUGO!” He tries to focus the area around him. 

“DON’T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! I-MILO LOOK OUT!!” 

Milo was knocked on the group by a hooded figure. Milo let out a scream. The hooded figure stares down at him and they remove their hood, showing Sasha’s face. 

“Milo?!” 

“Sasha!” Hugo cheer. 

Milo stopped screaming and looked up at her. 

She got off Milo and helped him out. “What are you two doing here?” 

“We are here to get you and bring you back home.” Milo explain. 

“Back home? This is my home!” 

“Sasha, a lot has happened when you left home. You need to come with us to see mom and Jess.” 

She stares at Milo. “Wait, mom and Jess? Are they okay?” 

“Yeah but Trollmarket was attacked.” 

Sasha grows a worried look. “Oh no...is Uncle Blinky okay? What about Aaarrrgghh?” 

“They’re fine but you really should see them.” 

Sasha calms but she gives Milo a serious look. “Why should I? I left home for a reason, you know?” 

“Mom really wants to see you.” Milo begs. 

“Okay, and?”

“And well….dad is alive.” 

Sasha stares at her little brother. “Stop bullshitting me Milo.” 

“I’m serious! His-“

“His dead Milo! Stop trying to get your hopes on dad! He's gone!” She snaps. 

“Ummm excuse me! Can you let me down?” Hugo asks. 

Sasha groans and takes out a knife. She jumps up in the tree and cuts the rope. Hugo falls on the ground. 

“Fuck! Sasha!”

Sasha jumps down. “Why do you want me to go back home so badly?” 

“Mom misses you. She misses all of us. Can you at least see mom for one day? She’s been through a lot.” 

She let out a long sigh. “Okay fine. Let me pack some stuff. But I have a question?” 

“What is it?” Milo asked. 

“What the hell happened to Hugo’s eye?!” 

“I’ll tell ya all about it! But we really need to go back to ma!”


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby hasn’t been feeling well since she arrived in New Jersey. She would feel sick to her stomach to the point she can’t keep food down. She lays in her nest in Milo’s spare room, groaning over the bad stomach pains she is experiencing. 

“Ruby?” Blinky push the curtains aside and walk to her with a small bowl of soup. “Can you eat? I bought soup for you.”

She waves him away. “No...no food please.” 

He sets the bowl down and reaches into his pocket. “Ruby, you’ve been sick for a long time now. Dictatious and I are worried about you.”

“It will pass Blinky.” 

“Dictatious ask me to give you this.” He takes out a small, blue crystal and put it in Ruby’s metal hand. “Just urinate on it. If it glows green then we will know the cause of your symptoms.” 

She looks at the crystal in her hand then looks at Blinky. “You think?”

“You two were gone for too long. I knew things would get...intimate once you two were alone. Just please, we are worried about you.” 

She sighs. “Okay.”

“Now you get some rest, I’ll leave the soup near you just in case you get hungry. I’m going to check on my brother.” 

“Thank you.” 

Blinky gives her a smile and leaves the room, closing the curtains behind him. He walks out to the front room of the cave. Dictatious sits on a fur couch, waiting for his brother. 

“She said she will take it.” Blinky said as he sat next to Dictatious. 

“Brother, what if she really is….you know?” 

“We will handle it. I assure she will be okay.” He pats his brother’s shoulder. 

“Listen, Blinkous...back in the Darklands...I-I apologize for trying to kill you. I was so desperate to leave the Darklands that I would do anything to leave...I feel very bad I did what I almost did. I’m sorry.” 

“I know. You want to see Ruby and your children again. I don’t know what I would do if I was stuck in the Darklands for that long. I forgive you brother.” 

Dictatious smile at him. His ear flinches when he hears someone coming towards the cave. He can hear Hugo and Milo’s voice mumbling something. But then he hears a woman’s voice. Then he realized who the woman might be. He grows nervous as he can hear the voices and steps getting louder. 

Sasha, Milo and Hugo enter into the cave.

“..Milo what has gotten into..” Sasha froze as she saw her father for the first time in nine hundred years. She feels like she is having an out of body experiance. She stares trying to find her words. 

“Sasha? Is that you?” Dictatious reaches out like his looking for her. 

“D-dad? Is that really you?” Sasha finally said. 

“Yes, it’s me Sasha. Please, come to me. I want to see you better.” 

Tears form in her eyes as she stepped towards him. “D-dad…” She takes his hand to see if he's real. His stone skin is warm and soft just like how she remembers it. “Oh Deya’s Gracious...this is real...you came back.” 

Dictatious begins to cry. “Yes, my Sunflower. I’m back.” 

Now Sasha’s cheeks are wet and she pulls him in for a hug. Her four arms wrap around DIctatious. “Oh dad! I missed you so so much!” 

Dictatious hugs her back as he cries. “I miss you too very, very much.” 

She looks at him. “What happened to you?” 

“I was trapped in the Darklands with Gunmar.”

She gasps. “How did you survive?” 

“I-I had to work for him. I was his advisor. It was the only way to survive the Darklands. And a chance to see you again.” He placed his top hand on Sasha’s wet cheek and wiped her tears away. “My little girl...you’re all grown up now.”

She chuckles a bit. “Yes, I am.” She can see the sadness in his expression. 

“I..missed so much.” 

“You came back, that’s all it matters now. I have my daddy back.” 

He smiles up at her and they hug again. 

Blinky couldn’t help but smile at the scene. He pats Hugo and Milo’s back. “Thank you for getting your sister.” 

“I’m glad they can see each other again.” Milo smiled. 

“Well, at least Sasha can.” Hugo added. 

“Where’s mom?” Sasha ask as she keeps hugging Dictatious. 

“She’s resting. She’s not feeling well.” 

She pulls away from Dictatious. “I should go see her too. It’s been a while since I saw her.” 

“Good idea sweetie.” 

Sasha press foreheads with her dad and went to look for Ruby. Dictatious has a big smile on his face. “I’m glad she still remembers me.” 

“Of course she does brother, she loves you.” Blinky pat Dictatious shoulder. 

“I just wish I can see everyone clearly.” He frown. 

Now Blinky feels bad. “We will find a way. Meanwhile, I should check on Jim and Claire.”

“Okay uncle Blinky. Say, where is Jess?” Milo ask. 

“Jess? She’s in her room. She’s still adjusting to everything.” Blinky frown. “Seems like she’s been through a lot.” 

Milo and Hugo glance at each other. 

“You two should check up on her. She needs her brothers.”

“Yes Uncle Blinky.” They both said. 

Blinky gives them a smile and a nod and leaves the cave.


End file.
